Meeting The Maples, Contestshipping One-shot
by SplatteredInkG
Summary: After May accidentally kisses Drew, he finds the courage to ask her out on the date. Like any other gentleman, he goes to her father first. What Drew didn't know at the time, is that asking for Norman's permission was a terrible idea.
**Hai people, it's G here for another fanfic! First of all, I do not own any Pokemon or Pokemon characters or even any places in the Pokemon world. Which really sucks, but that's reality. Also constructive criticism is appreciated as well as reviews. Remember, I'm awful at grammar so no hate on that aspect. Remember, if you don't like Contestshipping, don't read this fanfic. Simple as that.**

* * *

Drew was heading for Petalburg after losing his third grand festival. Despite the bitterness in losing, at least May won it. May was so excited that she kissed him, but then ultimately retreated. Drew had feelings for May, but didn't dare to tell her. First, like any other gentleman, he was going to get her parents permission to date her. What he didn't know at the time, is that was an extremely horrible idea. Drew found the Maple's house and knocked on the door. It was answered by May's little brother, Max.

"Hey Drew, what do you need?" Max asked, sounding annoyed. Well no duh, he hated when Drew teased his sister.

"Um, is anyone else home?" Drew asked.

"Yeah Mom's home, but if you're looking for May, she's at Brendan's house," Max replied.

"Brendan?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah May's pal, the son of Professor Birch," Max said.

"Oh," Drew muttered. He'd never heard May mention Brendan.

"Yeah they've been childhood pals since forever, but she'll probably be home tomorrow," Max says, succeeding in his plan to tick Drew off. Payback was sweet for Max.

"I see," Drew sighed.

"Yeah, and Wally should be over there too, almost forgot," Max added with a grin.

"Who's Wally?" Drew asked, exasperated. Why are all May's friends guys?

"Wally is May's other childhood friend. He's a great trainer and May helped him catch his first Pokemon, a Ralts. May and Wally went to a meteor show together in Mossdeep two days ago. She only had two tickets, so I couldn't go," Max said, smirking. Drew internally flared with jealousy. He figured out by now that Max was just trying to get payback on him.

"Okay Max I get it, you hate me. I'll be going now," Drew growled angrily. Max smirked.

"Really? I thought I was being subtle," Max retorted sarcastically. Drew stepped back as Max slammed the door shut. Well, that wasn't sucessful. Drew tried the next place, the Petalburg gym. May's father Norman was the Petalburg gym leader, so Drew thought he would be able to catch him there. He knocked on the large double doors to the gym.

"Who is it?" Asked a man from the other side.

"Hi, um it's Drew Hayden," Drew replied. The door swung open, with Norman standing in front of him.

"Drew Hayden?" Norman eyed him, "my girl's rival, right?"

"Um yeah," Drew replied hesitantly. Was that all he was to May? A rival.

"I've heard a lot about you," Norman comments. Good or bad?

"Oh," Drew mutters.

"You're the arrogant little grasshead that always teases my little princess!" Norman half-yells half-scolds him. This isn't going to end well.

"Um sir, I just came to ask if I could take your daughter out on a date," Drew scrambles to find his words and his nonexistent confidence.

"No!" Norman replies instantly.

"What? But sir!" Drew stammers.

"No is no, final answer," Norman states, "now scram."

"Please sir, just one date just for lunch or something?" Drew pleads.

"I said no! Slaking, use slash!" Norman commands. The pokemon lumbers over to them and attacks Drew, sending him flying before he could avoid it. The cut didn't hurt that much, it was being launched into a building that hurt.

"Drew?" a familiar voice asked, "what happened to you?" Drew blinked, still dazed from being thrown. He looked up to find May Maple staring at him with her large sapphire eyes.

"I just got launched across the whole city of Petalburg, that's what happened," Drew snapped back.

"How did you accomplish that?" May asked, confused.

"It was quite easy actually," Drew replied with a scowl "I tried asking you father permission to take you out on a date." May burst out laughing, earning her an odd look from Drew and mostly everyone around.

"You think I'm an airhead! You should know better than to ask my father's permission to take me on a date. That's really funny Drew. Everyone knows he's notorious for being an overprotective father. I'm surprised you aren't halfway to Kanto," May giggles. Drew just scowled at May as she laughed at him.

"You done laughing yet?" Drew grumbled.

"Yeah sure," May said through her receding laughter.

"Anyways, thanks for telling me that before I was thrown into a building," Drew said sarcastically while pushing himself to his feet.

"Sorry, to make up for it, want to go on that date?" May asked. Drew nearly fainted from the words that came out of May's mouth. She asked him out. Drew smirked before grabbing her and kissing her. When he let go May said, "I'll take that as a yes."

 **The End!**


End file.
